Friends Forever?
by Sleepless-Souls
Summary: AU. Probable OOCness. Grimmjow and Ichigo have been friends since they were young. They've been through all the highs and lows of life together. But what happens when an unruly accident occurs in Karakura. Will they split apart for good or become closer?
1. Beginnings

A/N: Hello there readers! This is Sleepless here! I've had this story in my head for a while now, but had no time to type it because of school and stuff. I've also written like a lot of notes on paper for later chappies so I hope this story will be good enough for you readers! I beg for your feedback! I would also love constructive criticism, no flames. This is my first multi-chapter story I've written and I want to know if I'm doing good or not ^^;;

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach Nnoitora wouldn't be dead! (Oopsie, spoiler?)

* * *

_**Chapter one: Friends Forever**_

_**Eight Years Ago…**_

"_I bet that I can beat you guys to the school from here." A young orange haired boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki eyed his friends Shinji and Renji as he put his hands on his hips. Renji scoffed and lifted one of his eyebrows._

"_You really think you can beat me strawberry? As if! You're going down," Renji smacked the orange head on the back of the head playfully and Shinji rolled his eyes at the two kids antics._

"_You guys can be so immature, and Renji you know already that Ichi's gonna win, so why bother?" Shinji asked uninterested. _

"_Shadup Hirako! You don't know that!"_

"_He beat you three days ago; I don't see why today's any different." Shinji stated plainly and Renji growled in annoyance._

"_So that doesn't mean anything! Okay Ichigo, I'm racing you, go on the count of three. Count us off Shin." Shinji scoffed slightly as the other two boys got in position to race._

"_One, two, three." Shinji said quickly and with a bored ton. The two boys took off at the last count, Ichigo gaining an early lead. He knew Renji couldn't have been too far behind him so he looked back to check. As he suspected, he saw Renji gaining on him and smiling wildly. He looked back ahead and easily sped up, successfully leaving Renji in the dust. As Ichigo reached the doors of the school, Renji was just catching up and was gasping for breath._

"_How do you beat me?" Renji groaned as he laid on his back and spread his arms and legs eagle like._

"_I don't know, maybe because I take karate and have been for four years?" Ichigo snickered as he walked over to Renji and playfully stepped on his stomach, causing Renji to scrunch his body upwards. Shinji walked over chuckling at the way Renji looked._

"_Way to go Ichi, Renji will never be able to beat you," Shinji snickered and Renji shot him a glare. Shinji stuck his tongue out at Renji in response. A few seconds later their teacher was outside and calling them inside early from their recess. _

"_Wait why are we going in early? I thought we had like ten more minutes." Renji complained as he sat up and pushed Ichigo's foot off of his stomach. He stood up dusting off his back and butt. _

"_Whatever, let's go inside." Ichigo said and walked into the school with Shinji and Renji following behind him. When they entered their classroom and sat at their seats most of the other students were groaning and complaining about coming in early. Their teacher Mrs. Yuciki smiled warmly and clapped her hands lightly to get the students' attention._

"_Children, children please settle down. I'm sorry that I had to cut our recess time short, but I'm happy to announce that we have two new students joining us as of today." The teacher beamed happily and looked towards the door of the classroom. "Come on in you two, don't be shy," The door slid open and the two kids walked into the room. Ichigo was looking down at his desk until he heard the door open, when he lifted his head he was met with a strange sight. One of the two new students had medium length black hair, just a little past his shoulders, and was at least a foot taller than all the other students in the class including the one standing next to him. The other new student wasn't completely normal either. He stood next to the taller student and had his hands in his pockets looking absolutely bored. But what stuck out the most was the boy's hair. He had blue hair, not that Ichigo had room to talk since he too had unusual hair. Blue hair was certainly less common than orange hair._

"_These are our new students, Nnoitora Jiruga and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." She said standing behind the two and place a soft hand on both of their shoulders. "Now if anyone has any questions feel free to ask." Ichigo's hand flew fast into the air and she smiled, "Yes Ichigo, what would you like to ask?"_

"_Hey, why do you have blue hair?" He asked bluntly and he got a few giggles and snickers from the rest of the class._

"_Now, Ichigo. That's not a proper-" _

"_Well why is your hair orange?" Grimmjow came back at him. Cutting off the teacher midsentence and getting more of the class to laugh._

_Mrs. Yuciki sighed and pushed the two boys slightly, "Go on now, go find empty seats." She turned around to the board and started writing as the two started looking for seats. Nnoitora found one by some long haired blond boy and he swiftly took it before Grimmjow could reach it. Grimmjow gave a small snarl and looked around the room for another seat, only to find one by the kid who called him out by his hair. He gave an annoyed sigh and walked over to the desk before sitting down heavily and laying his head on his desk._

"_Hey," Someone to the left of him whispered and he looked up slightly to see that it was the orange haired kid who asked him about his hair. "If you're just gonna put your head down why'd you even come to school anyway?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow scoffed slightly._

"_Cuz' Nnoi over there said he wanted to hurry up and get enrolled, even though he's probably gonna skip every other day," Grimmjow sat up slightly, "So, you're name's Ichigo right? Strawberry ne?" Ichigo turned his face quickly to the window and he glared as a blush covered his face._

"_Shut up, I hate being called that." Ichigo pouted a bit and Grimmjow snickered. _

"_Strawberry." _

"_Shut up Grimmjow."_

"_**Strawberry."**_

"_Shut __**up**__ Grimmjow."_

"_Strawber-" Grimmjow couldn't finish the statement because he was then tackled by a very enraged Ichigo. Ichigo had Grimmjow's shirt collar in his hands and glared daggers into his eyes._

"_I told you to shut up!" Ichigo shouted and Grimmjow snarled. He curled his hand into a fist and punched Ichigo square in the jaw. Ichigo retaliated by hooking his leg around one of Grimmjow's and successfully flipping them over to where Grimmjow was on his stomach below Ichigo and he had one of his arms bent behind his back. Grimmjow was thoroughly confused and he didn't even see the punch that came from the left and hit him square in the eye._

"_Stop it you two!" Mrs. Yuciki ran over and pulled the two boys apart and scowled as she sat on her legs and glared at the two boys. "You two are coming with me, Shinji watch over the class while I take these two to the office." _

"_Yes ma'am," Shinji said with a bored tone again, not even bothering to look back even though the rest of the class was. She grabbed both of their arms and pulled them out of the room. She sighed heavily but first stopped at the nurses to get them checked out. Ichigo had a nice bandage over his right cheek and Grimmjow had a bandage over his left cheek near his eye. Mrs. Yuciki dropped them off in front of the office._

"_You two think about what you did and don't come back to class until the bell rings." She shook her finger in front of their faces and they both replied "Yes ma'am" in a monotone voice. She turned around swiftly and walked away from the two boys. As soon as she turned the corner, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and they both started busting out laughing._

"_Oh man, I had no idea you'd snap like that," Grimmjow said wiping a small tear from his eye from laughing so hard, "and how did you get out of my grip? I coulda sworn I had you there." He smiled and Ichigo chuckled._

"_I've been taking karate since I was like four, I can get out of stickier situations than that." Ichigo bragged and Grimmjow grinned a little as he looked at the floor. _

"_No wonder why you're so fast. I didn't even see your fist come flying at me," Grimmjow scratched the back of his head._

"_I bet if I taught you some you'd be able to beat me pretty quick," Ichigo said shrugging slightly, "I've taught Renji some moves, but he's so dense, he can't even beat me in a simple foot race." Ichigo looked down and smiled, "I'd be happy to show you some moves if you'd wanna learn." Grimmjow's head lifted up and he nodded in approval._

"_Sounds good to me, berry." Grimmjow received a hard, swift punch in the arm. "Ouch," he said lightly under his breath and rubbed the sore spot. Ichigo looked at him out of the corner of his eye and stretched his right hand out._

"_We gotta deal?" He asked and Grimmjow smiled as he shook the hand in front of him._

"_Deal." _

_Throughout the school year, Grimmjow and Ichigo grew closer as friends and as Ichigo promised, he taught Grimmjow the basics of karate. Even though Ichigo only taught Grimmjow a few fighting moves, he caught on quick and could pretty much keep up with Ichigo. They were currently on the roof of their school, the last day before summer. Grimmjow challenged Ichigo to an end of school showdown. Kind of like a fight to show how much Grimmjow had learned from Ichigo. Ichigo cracked his neck, "So Grimmjow, ready to go all out?" He cracked his knuckles and Grimmjow snickered. "First one down loses, agreed?"_

"_Agreed and I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Strawberry." Grimmjow saw the look of annoyance form across Ichigo's face into the form of a scowl. Grimmjow cracked his own knuckles. "Count of three, sound good?" Ichigo nodded and got into a fighting stance. _

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

_They eyed each other before smiling and yelling the last count together, "Three!" _

_Ichigo ran towards Grimmjow, jetting from the left to the right trying to distract and confuse the blue haired devil. Grimmjow wasn't confused, he was actually calculating all of Ichigo's movements until he finally saw an opening for Ichigo and the orange haired youth took it. Just like Grimmjow thought. 'Perfect' he grabbed Ichigo's wrist and flipped him behind himself. Ichigo found his footing before he reached the ground. He slid away from Grimmjow and he chased right after. Ichigo smiled as he stood in his exact spot and watched as Grimmjow rushed to him, he grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled it behind the blue haired boy's back. He winced a bit in pain but spun around quickly to get out of Ichigo's grip and was able to plant a nice punch onto his face. Ichigo tasted the blood in his mouth and he spit it to the side, "You are so going down." He stated simply and a flash of gold went across his eyes._

_Grimmjow noticed the flash of colors and was thoroughly confused, but before he could think on it any longer he had somehow managed to dodge a barrage of punches that where aiming right for his face. Grimmjow didn't even know if this fight had any intentions of karate. Grimmjow just wanted win. As soon as Grimmjow thought he was in the clear, Ichigo somehow came out of nowhere and was able to land about three punches to Grimmjow's face and two to his gut. Grimmjow's breath left his chest for a second and he jumped backwards to catch his breath. Ichigo really was going all out. He ran at Ichigo full speed and was glad to see that he was lifting his arm to hit. Grimmjow dodged easily and ended up behind Ichigo, wrapping an arm around his waist, and issued him a few punches to the face. Ichigo squirmed enough so that he was out of Grimmjow's grasp and jumped to the side to dodge another punch from Grimmjow. _

_He started running full speed at Grimmjow, and Grimmjow did the same. Both of their fists were raised and they were running faster and faster towards each other. When they had gotten close enough to each other, they both gave a hard punch to each other's jaw. Ichigo went flying the opposite direction he was running and Grimmjow flew the other direction. After a few seconds of lying on the ground they both started groaning at the pain in their faces and bodies. Grimmjow sat up slowly and had one arm supporting him and the other running through his hair. "Hey Ichi you alright?" Grimmjow asked looking over at the boy lying on the ground. He didn't move so he stood up and walked over to the orange haired youth. As he was walking, Ichigo stirred and cracked one eye open. He turned his head around to try to find where he was at and he was suddenly locking eyes with Grimmjow. He sat up slightly and spit the blood and saliva that was in his mouth out to the side._

"_Some fight huh?" He asked and Grimmjow just shook his head and laughed._

"_Yeah, it sure was." Grimmjow offered a hand to the injured berry and he happily took the hand to help him up. Ichigo gave a smiled of thanks and he ran a hand through his hair._

"_We should probably go back down," _

"_Yeah, probably." Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo joined in soon after. After that day, the summer was upon them and they were usually either hanging out with each other, along with Renji and Shinji since they too were Ichigo's friends, and sometimes Nnoitora. Along the last weeks of summer, Ichigo announced he would be gone on a family vacation for the last two weeks of vacation. Renji and Grimmjow were devastated, while Shinji and Nnoitora simply shrugged it off. Don't get Shinji wrong though, he loved Ichigo like a brother and would go through hell with him, but he was just a bit jealous so he decided to be indifferent. Grimmjow frowned a bit._

"_Oh well, I'll be waiting for ya on the first day of school near the front gates. Got it?" Grimmjow sneered and Ichigo gave a wide smile._

"_Sure Grimmjow, see you then."_

_But what the young boy didn't know is that this small trip would change his life forever._

_It all happened so fast, he couldn't even recall what had just happened. He remembered a lot of loud bangs and shout for everyone to get down. Ichigo was found cowering in fear by his mother's side, griping tightly onto the shirt that was quickly becoming stained with blood. He saw the puddle of blood on the floor and he hesitantly placed his hand in the substance. When he pulled his hand back, the gooey looking liquid dribbled down his hand and he let out a silent scream of terror. That's it. That's all he could remember before his world went black._

_The next time he awoke he was laying on his back in a hospital bed, his dad staring intently at the floor with his hands linked and holding up his head by his forehead. Ichigo took in his father's appearance, he didn't look like his usual self and he was scared, "Dad," Ichigo's voice was dry and barely audible so he cleared his throat softly before speaking again, "Dad," This roused Isshin Kurosaki and he looked up with relief in his eyes._

"_Oh, my son. My dear son," Isshin shot up and hugged Ichigo tightly, refusing to let go. "My son, I had thought I lost you too." Isshin whispered into his son's ear and Ichigo was confused._

"_What do you mean 'too'? Where's mom?" He asked the question innocently and Isshin pulled back enough to look his son straight in the eyes._

"_Ichigo, my son, your mother is in a better place." He sighed in sorrow and tears brimmed his eyes, "When you and Masaki went into the small beach store, there was a robbery. Your mother saved you; she saw the people enter the store and she protected you." Isshin's tears spilled over and he wiped his face quickly. "Karin and Yuzu are outside and would like to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"_

_Ichigo didn't even register his movements. He simply nodded as he looked straight ahead taking in everything that had been said to him. What was going through his head was nothing that a nine year old should go through. He clenched his bed sheets in his small hands and quickly crawled under them so that he couldn't be seen. Isshin was almost at the door when he heard the rustling of the sheets and saw Ichigo hide under them. He sighed sadly again and went out into the hallway where his two young daughters were waiting to see their brother._

"_Daddy!" Yuzu ran to her father wailing and she buried her face in his shirt as Karin approached._

"_I-is Ichi-nii okay?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice. _

"_He's fine, but I don't think he's ready to see people just yet. He's going through a rough time." Isshin looked back to the room his son was in and he released Yuzu gently. Her quivering form making his heart feel like it was being squeezed, "Let's go back to the hotel and pack up early. I think we all just need to go home." He said picking up Yuzu and holding onto Karin's hand, "I'll have to come by later to stay with your brother, can you watch Yuzu please, Karin." She looked up and nodded before turning her gaze back to Ichigo's room. With all the thoughts running through her head, she could only think of one that needed to be said._

"_Oh Ichigo."_

_School was back in session again. Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Renji, and Shinji were all at the gates waiting for Ichigo to arrive for school. They all stood there for a while waiting, but the orange haired berry never showed. The first warning bell rang and Shinji got a bit nervous, "I wonder where he is. Ichi never misses the first day of school, not ever." Shinji stated and shifted nervously on his feet. Renji also had a bit of worry etched onto his face and he looked at the school as the second warning bell rang._

"_We better get inside before we're late." Renji sighed as he and Shinji started towards the school. Grimmjow looked up and down the roads in front of the school hoping to see a sight of orange but he didn't. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily. _

"_He told me he'd be here. I even told him I'd be waiting," Grimmjow kicked at the dirt and turned to the school._

"_Ah, don't think much on it, maybe he's sick. Or just skipping, I skip school all the time." Nnoitora shrugged and Grimmjow punched him in the arm._

"_That's you dumbass, not him." Grimmjow looked down at his feet and started walking to the school with disappointment on his face._

_A whole week of school passed and no one, well almost no one, knew where Ichigo was, or what was wrong with him. The only person who seemed to know, but not tell, was Tatsuki Arisawa. She had been depressed all through the school week. Refusing to tell why she was so upset. Her head was constantly down and her eyes were red and sometimes filled with a few tears. Renji and Shinji kept pushing her to tell why she was upset, but she would just hit them and say it wasn't her room to talk. But once that second week of school started, everyone caught a glimpse of orange._

_Ichigo was the first student in his classroom that day. His head was sitting on his desk and he didn't even notice the first bell. When the rest of the children sauntered in, they were surprised a bit to see Ichigo there. When Renji and Shinji walked in, Shinji was the first one by Ichigo's side and he had arm around his shoulders. He didn't know what was wrong, but he could tell by Ichigo's body language and the way his head was down, "Ichi, tell me what happened." Ichigo sat up a bit but was still looking down at his desk, but looked up faintly when Shinji started speaking to him. He lifted his head more before lowering it again and having a sad sigh escape his lips._

"_She's gone, it's my fault. She's gone." He mumbled to Shinji and his body started shaking a little. Shinji held Ichigo tighter trying to comfort him. Their teacher walked in and she noticed Ichigo's head down. She already knew the whole story so she couldn't help but feel pity for the young boy. She sighed and walked over to the shaking boy and she put a delicate hand on his desk getting his attention. _

"_Ichigo, if you want, you can go out into the hallway until you're calmed down." She smiled sadly and Ichigo nodded before silently leaving the room and sitting down in the hall with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and his eyes resting on his knees. The second bell rang and a few minutes later classes started. Ichigo was sitting there sighing sadly until he heard little mumblings coming from down the hall and he turned his head slightly to see who it was coming from._

"_Stupid Nnoitora, making me late for school, telling me to skip. Acting stupid, pfft." Grimmjow was mumbling to himself and he ran his hand over his face to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. When he removed his hand, he saw a small curled up boy sitting in the hallway, and he knew exactly who it was by the patch of orange hair on top of the boy's head. Grimmjow slowly jogged over to the child and squatted down until he was at his level, "Hey, Ichigo." Grimmjow smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. When Ichigo didn't respond he cocked his head to the side. Ichigo's body shook and Grimmjow pulled his hand back, "Ichigo what's wrong?" He asked and Ichigo lifted his head a bit. He rubbed his face and he tried smiling but failed miserably._

"_Hey Grimmjow," His voice was shaky as he looked into Grimmjow's deep blue eyes, "how was your summer?" He asked with his voice still shaking._

"_Ichigo what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked a little fiercer this time and he sat next to Ichigo and pulled his knees up to his chest too. "Ichigo, you look like you've been crying for days." He grabbed Ichigo's chin and looked at his puffy red eyes. There were no tears in them, but they were rimmed with red. Ichigo got a small blush across his cheeks and tried to pull away but Grimmjow's grip was too strong. "Tell me what's wrong Ichi," Grimmjow said again and Ichigo sighed sadly. He didn't want to tell, but he had to._

"_My mom is gone Grimmjow. A few days into our vacation, my mom was shot protecting me. She's dead because of me." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's shirt, buried his face into Grimmjow's chest, and held on like a wet leaf. "It's all my fault Grimmjow," Grimmjow was a bit flabbergasted. He didn't know how to treat a person who was in as much emotional pain as Ichigo. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and rubbed his shoulder blade._

"_It's okay Ichi. It's not your fault, I know it's not." Grimmjow tried to soothe the young boy. Ichigo shook his head violently._

"_No. It's all my fault I know it is. If I haven't had wanted to go looking in that store, my mom would still be here." Ichigo lifted his head to look into his eyes. "I should have protected her." Grimmjow looked across the hall and scowled at the wall in thought. He knew that Ichigo couldn't have ever known there was going to be a shooting in that store that day. Grimmjow thread his fingers through Ichigo's hair and let Ichigo rest his head on his shoulder._

"_Don't blame yourself Ichi. It's that dude who shot her. You didn't pull the trigger and you couldn't have stopped any of the bullets from hitting anyone. Hell, you couldn't have even known," Grimmjow told Ichigo and Ichigo shook his head solemnly._

"_I don't even know anymore. That's what I have people telling me, even my heart is telling me that it wasn't me. But my brain won't listen; I don't know what to do."_

"_Well that's simple." Grimmjow was quick to answer and Ichigo looked up confused. "You're supposed to listen to your heart, stupid. It's usually the best way to go in any kind of argument." Grimmjow said with confidence as he looked into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. _

"_I-I guess you're right," Ichigo looked down and gave a true small smile. "Thanks Grimm." He said softly and rubbed his face using his shirt. "Oh, I got you something though, before the whole, um, incident thing." He didn't want to exactly say his mother's death. He had just gotten over it a little and he didn't want to be depressed again. He reached for his wrist which had a lot of large knotted bracelets. He pulled off the one that had three different shades of blue along with white. He held it out to Grimmjow and he smiled._

"_What's this for? You know you didn't have to get me anything, we've only been friends for, like, less than a year." He said and took the bracelet from Ichigo's hand. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger._

"_It's a friendship bracelet, I meant to give it to you on the first day of school but, um," He looked off to the side and chewed on his lip a bit. Grimmjow held out his left arm and slid the knotted jewelry onto his wrist. It was a bit big, but he was sure that when he got older it'd fit fine. "You gotta promise that we'll be friends forever, okay?"_

"_I promise," Grimmjow smiled as he looked at the bracelet. "This seems like something a girl would do." He said playfully before getting a small punch to his arm. Grimmjow chuckled a bit and gently stood up, offering a hand out for Ichigo. Ichigo smiled as he grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet. Once he was up and steady, the bell rang for lunch. Students came flooding down the hall way and Ichigo pulled Grimmjow off to the side so they wouldn't be trampled. When the students from their own classroom emptied out into the hall, Shinji and Renji were together looking for Ichigo. Shinji caught sight of the orange haired boy and pulled Renji to with him to go see Ichigo._

"_Ichi!" Shinji called and Ichigo turned around to soon be tackled into a crushing hug from Shinji. "Ichi! Are you okay? You were crying during class and you went to the hall," Shinji looked to Renji and he simply nodded. _

"_What's wrong?" Renji asked simply and Ichigo looked at Grimmjow before looking back to Renji and nodding._

"_Yea. I'll tell you guys at lunch." Ichigo said as he started walking towards the cafeteria with Renji, Shinji and Grimmjow following close behind. Once they all sat down with their food Ichigo looked at Grimmjow before beginning his story. He told it in a quiet voice so other people couldn't hear and when he got to the part where his mother died, Shinji's face dropped and he covered his mouth with his hand as he gasped. Ichigo looked down at the table and nodded his head sadly, "Yeah, her funeral was a few days after she died. I didn't come to school the first week because I couldn't even get out of bed. I was just so upset that I didn't protect her." He remembered the other bracelets and he pulled off two more. One was for Renji, it was red, black, white, and brown; while Shinji's was yellow, brown, blue, and black. Ichigo explained what they were and they slipped the bracelets onto their wrists and smiled at Ichigo giving their thanks._

_Grimmjow looked at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye and saw the small smile that was gracing his lips. Grimmjow looked at his bracelet and nodded a little to himself. __**'Yea friends forever.'**__ He looked back over to Ichigo and felt a little constricting in his chest. He didn't know what it was but he just went back to eating. He felt like he needed to tell Ichigo about it, but he wasn't big on sharing his feelings. _

_What Grimmjow didn't know is that he would have regretted his decision of not sharing his thoughts._

_**Present Day…**_

"Wait, what'd you just say Ichi?" Grimmjow was sitting Indian style on Ichigo's bed and his eyebrows were currently lost in his hairline. Ichigo cleared his throat and he bit his lip a little before looking down.

"I said I'm gay," This caused Grimmjow to shake his head slightly in disbelief, "and I'm dating Renji." That statement caused a fire to burn in Grimmjow's eyes and in his chest. The guy who he had liked for more than six years had not only came out to him, but also dropped the bomb that he was dating someone else. His chest ached and he cursed himself in his mind.

'_Damn it.'_


	2. Plans

It's been three months and I'm gettin' tired of this shit. I've known Ichigo for a long time and I know that he and Renji have known each other longer than that, but I guess I'm letting my jealousy get the better of me. I know being jealous can lead to pretty bad stuff, I'm really trying to not let it get the better of me…

Fuck it. I will let the jealousy get the better of me.

I've liked Ichigo for like, ever. Hell I don't even know how it came to be. It might have been that one day Ichigo came to school depressed about his mom dying. Seeing him like that made my heart clench, and when I cheered him up and he smiled, truly smiled; that feeling that overcame my body, oh yeah, I remember it now. I didn't like to talk about stuff like that so I kept it to myself. I guess it could have been my budding crush, but who fucking knows.

All this feeling shit is confusing. Nnoitora, that bastard, wasn't even there for me to talk too, not that'd he listen too much, but it's all whatever. He went and ran off with Shinji, not that I didn't see that one coming. Once we got into middle school they were almost inseparable. It's weird how everyone came out in middle school, except Ichigo. I don't get why he waited till senior year to come out though. We could all pretty much tell so we really didn't need him to tell us. But it makes me happy that he officially came out to me first. Well, Renji was technically first but that's only because he asked Ichi out and he said yes. Red isn't really the best person though.

All I'll say is that at least I'm the type of person who keeps his promises. Those bracelets Ichi got us like forever ago? I still got mine, everyone else lost theirs. I can understand Shinji's case since I was sitting right next to him when it was taken and eaten by a stray dog (damn mutt), but Renji just straight up lost his. He could at least _try_ to be considerate. Ichigo got us three really nice knotted bracelets (Nnoi didn't get one because he was never around Ichi too much so they weren't necessarily best friends) to show our friendship to him. He even got them on the vacation where his mother was tragically murdered in front of him.

I even wanted to tell him that I might like him, that day when he came out. But no, he had to go and drop the fucking ball that he was dating Renji. He's always been in the way, that redheaded tattooed up prick. Not that I have any actual room to talk since I too have a tattoo, but at least mine's not on my face and out in the open. He also just annoys the hell outta' me. In fact he annoys everyone, including Ichi. I can see it on his face when Renji starts talking about sports. Just because we're all guys here, doesn't mean we all love sports. Renji just needs to find a better hobby, a different boyfriend, and an actual life.

I guess I just gotta keep my feelings and emotions to myself. If I truly care for Ichigo, then I'd let him be happy. Bringing all this shit up would just upset him. I just want him to be happy.

-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting in his desk, tapping his pencil on the smooth top, watching the clock tick by. History was not his favorite class. It bored him to the deepest parts of hell and it made him want to go back in time to tell people to stop being so damn boring. The clock ticked silently and he sighed softly, another hour before the class ends and the lunch hour began. He was still tapping the pencil and he let his gaze fell to what was actually on the board. Something about some war that he really didn't care about, he groaned as he let his head fall to the desk with a silent thud.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques," A stern voice spoke and Grimmjow looked up slightly at the teacher. "Are you feeling alright Mr. Jeagerjaques?"

"Just peachy, what of it?" He lowered his head again and some students in the class laughed.

"If you are feeling fine then I would advise you to sit up correctly. Otherwise I will be forced to punish you," Grimmjow cracked an eye open and sighed before sitting up and leaning back in his chair.

"This better for ya?" He asked running his hand through the back of his hair and the teacher sighed himself.

"That will do." He turned back to the board to continue with the lesson. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked away from the board. He rolled his head to the right and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Ichigo had a slight look of annoyance and he had an eyebrow up the air. Grimmjow shrugged and grinned at the boy staring at him.

"What?" He asked silently. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down at the paper on his desk; he had on a small smile from Grimmjow's response. Grimmjow's heart pumped his blood through his veins faster and he tried not to look at that smile. Ichigo looked back up at Grimmjow and he snapped his fingers to get his attention. Grimmjow looked over to the side and Ichigo mouthed to him.

"You're just looking for trouble aren't you?"

Grimmjow nodded and whispered back, "Anything to pass the time," Grimmjow shrugged again and Ichigo looked over to his right at Renji who seemed to be trying to get Ichigo's attention. _Renji. _Grimmjow gave an unnoticed dirty look to Renji and looked away from the two of them chatting. To Grimmjow, Renji was just an attention whore, especially when it came to Ichigo. He always had to sit next to him just so he could talk to him when Ichigo started speaking with someone else. Grimmjow clinched his left hand and looked at his wrist. The bracelet could show its age, but he still wore it. A reminder that no matter how much Renji tried pulling Ichigo away from his friends, he'd always come back.

Grimmjow looked to the front of the class and scowled at the wall. He hoped this hour would pass by quick. Before Grimmjow knew it, the bell had rang for lunch and it snapped him out of his stupor. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head and he cracked his neck. He'd be happy when he graduated and he never had to see his boring history teacher ever again. He looked over to Ichigo and unfortunately looked at the wrong time for Ichigo was currently locked lips with Renji. In reality it was a simple kiss, a peck on the lips. But in Grimmjow's mind, it seemed to last forever. He bit the inside of his mouth violently and wasn't surprised to taste the coppery taste of blood.

Ichigo checked behind his shoulder and got Grimmjow's attention by throwing a piece of paper at his head, "Hey, come on baka, we're goin' to the roof for lunch." Ichigo held up a small lunch box.

Grimmjow nodded. "Mkay," he followed behind Ichigo and Renji and he saw their hands were slightly linked at the side. He turned his gaze away to possibly think on something else.

When the three had reached the roof, they were greeted by the little accumulation of friends they had managed to attain throughout middle and high school.

One of the firsts was Tatsuki. Her and Ichigo had already been really good friends in elementary school so they continued to be close even through high school. Orihime, an orange haired girl with a huge chest, came along with Tatsuki during their middle school years. She and Orihime had met in middle school and they were basically inseparable since. She was just kind of there though. There was also Uryuu, no one really knew why he was there, but everyone knew he had a crush on Orihime so that was probably the main reason.

Yasutora, otherwise known as Chad, had saved Ichigo from a fight in their freshman year and they became fast friends. And most recent was Rukia who they had just met when she transferred into the school, but it seemed like she was there forever.

Grimmjow sat with his legs crossed and he looked up at the sky. He wasn't really in the mood for eating right now, so he opted it out for sleeping. He laid back and folded his arms over his eyes giving out a gruff, "Wake me when lunch is over."

Ichigo looked up from a conversation with Renji and over his shoulder at Grimmjow, "What's wrong Grimmjow? Not hungry or something?" He asked his mouth full of food, and cutting Renji off midsentence.

"Nope. Just too bored to eat."

"Baka." Ichigo said hitting Grimmjow on his foot. He ate a few more bites of his lunch before wrapping the unfinished bento in the cloth and tossed it at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grunted when the small box hit his stomach and he looked down and glared at it, "The fuck's this?" He sat up slightly and grabbed the box from his stomach.

"It's my unfinished lunch, eat it. Only stupid people are too bored to eat." He said smiling before turning his gaze back to Renji.

Grimmjow looked down at the box unwrapped the cloth and opened up the box. There was some rice left but that was about it. Grimmjow tilted the box back and ate the remaining rice before wrapping it back up and throwing it at the back of Ichigo's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ichigo turned around swiftly, cutting off Renji again, and gave Grimmjow a death glare.

"Just giving back the box, thanks by the way." Grimmjow laid back down and covered his eyes with his hands. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg and he sat up swiftly grapping the spot in pain, "Ouch!" He glared at Ichigo and he acted like he didn't do anything.

"Oh, Grimmjow what happened? Did you get hurt?" Sarcasm was dripping from Ichigo's voice and Grimmjow snarled and lifted his fist up to punch but Ichigo grabbed it and pushed it down to the ground, "Just messin' with ya," Ichigo's other hand was grabbed by Renji and he looked up as Ichigo was pulled from the ground.

"Come on, Ichigo. I wanna go back early," Renji said pulling Ichigo away from the group. Everyone said a form of 'bye' as they walked off.

Grimmjow furrowed his brow and stood up off the ground. "I'm going inside too, gotta talk to one of the teachers." Grimmjow waved at the group and followed the two who had just walked the same way. Grimmjow could still see the two walking down the hall. They were holding hands and Grimmjow bit his lip.

The two turned a corner and Grimmjow started jogging to catch up. He looked around the corner to see that they stopped a little further down, he pulled his head back around so he could listen.

"Ichi, don't just act like it's nothing." _Renji_

"Renji, I'm serious. There's nothing between me and Grimmjow relationship wise. We're friends," _His voice sounds hurt, why?_

"That's not what that looked like,"

"Well at least he knows how to take a joke and just mess around. You're such a jerk that even if one little thing goes wrong or if I want to joke around with someone you always think I'm doing something wrong. Whenever I even see you that is." Ichigo said the last part under his breath.

Renji sighed, "Ichigo, I really like you; I don't want to lose you." Grimmjow couldn't take listening in anymore and he looked around the corner to see Renji wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo laid his head on Renji's shoulder.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, so don't worry." Ichigo looked up and gave a small smile before Renji leaned in and kissed Ichigo long and deep. Ichigo didn't respond right away but he did eventually. He wrapped his arms loosely around Renji's neck and pulled back slightly looking into Renji's eyes.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Renji said nuzzling slightly into Ichigo's neck.

Grimmjow cursed quietly under his breath. He turned around and started walking back to the roof but stopped at the stairs. He sat down at the bottom step and sighed heavily.

Soon after, the bell rang for the end of lunch and he looked up to see the two come out of the hallway. He stood up and looked to see the two holding hands, He bit his lip again and walked up to them, "Let's go to class," Ichigo said and let go of Renji's hand as they continued down the hall and to their classroom. Grimmjow looked over at the lockers as they were walking. He lifted his fist and punched one. Hard. It was deeply dented and he just smiled.

Renji jumped and Ichigo just turned around, "Dude, what the fuck?" Renji asked and Grimmjow looked at the locker.

"It's someone I don't like. So I decided to punch their locker," He played it off smoothly and shoved his hands into his pockets as they continued walking.

* * *

When school was over, Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow were on their way to the soccer field so they could drop Renji off at practice. Once they were at the field Renji ran off and waved back at the other two.

"I'll see you later, bye guys!" Renji said looking over his shoulder slightly as he continued running.

"Siya." Ichigo waved slightly and gave an annoyed sigh and started walking off and in the direction of his house. Grimmjow following closely behind him.

"Ah, I know that sigh, trouble in paradise, Berry?" Grimmjow asked shoving his hands into his pockets and inwardly grinning.

"Renji's just being an ass. Nothing new." Ichigo shrugged and looked off to the side pursing his lips slightly.

Grimmjow shrugged, "Honestly I don't see how you stand him, and you gotta admit he gets pretty annoying."

"Believe me he does, but you get used to it after a while." He shrugged and looked down at the sidewalk.

"I don't see how. Pineapple head is usually either playing soccer or watching some sort of sport, I can just see it in your eyes that you don't like it."

Ichigo snorted and laughed a little bit, "I can't lie, you're right. But I can't let that addiction get in the way of our relationship. I really like him, and he really likes me."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw and bit the inside of his mouth. Some of the words he never wanted to hear were 'I really like him'. Grimmjow shook his head silently. "Oh well, guess you can't help that,"  
he tried hiding his annoyed tone but a little still shown through.

"Nope," Ichigo said plainly and gave another soft sigh before looking up at Grimmjow, "By the way, why are you following me to my house? I don't really care if you come over, but…" Ichigo's voice trailed off slightly.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Not, comin' over, just walkin' with ya. I could have called for a ride, but I got shit to do on this side of town, you just happen to live over here," Grimmjow pointed ahead of him and Ichigo shrugged.

"Whatever, if you need a ride to your house then call me or text me. Renji won't be over tonight since there's a game on after his practice."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I don't need a ride I'll walk, and not to pry, but can't he just go over to your house and watch it with you? I mean, that's what you do in a relationship, right?"

"Well yea. But—" Ichigo stopped and Grimmjow nodded.

"You hate soccer," He finished for him an Ichigo nodded a bit.

"It's not that I hate it, I'm just not a fanatic like Renji. I can watch a game or two a week. But there are a lot of sports networks out there, Grimmjow. And Renji has them all on his T.V." Ichigo shook his head slightly.

"Shit, for real? I think only therapy could help him with his addiction to sports." Grimmjow shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Ichigo laughed and covered his mouth, "You're a jerk too. _I_ don't even see how I stand you."

"You manage, I can tell." Grimmjow grinned and punched him playfully in the arm.

Not long after, a sleek black car started driving next to them and Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped in their tracks. Grimmjow gave an annoyed sigh and Ichigo was dumbfounded. "Oh look, there's my ride right now." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as the car came to a stop and one of the back doors of the cars opened. Nnoitora and Shinji hopped out of the car and Shinji gave a wide smile to when he saw Ichigo.

"Heya Ichi," Shinji said happily and he walked up to Ichigo and hugged him around his neck, "I hate this going to different schools thing. I never get to see ya! How're you doin'?"

"Shinji I saw you two days ago, and you said the exact same thing. I'm doing fine," Ichigo laughed and Shinji raised a brow.

"Oh yeah." Shinji stated plainly and giggled, "Oh well, I'm not smart enough for your school. Soon enough we'll graduate and we'll see each other in college. Or at least I'll see you some places; if not then I'll just stalk you or something." Shinji giggled and Ichigo rolled his eyes as Shinji rambled on.

"So what the fuck are you doin' with the blond in the car? You know he doesn't want anybody but Las Noches people in the car." Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"Tch, fuck off Grimm. He came to pick me up from the school and Shinji didn't want to walk so I told him to get in the car." Nnoitora pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. "And what he don't know won't hurt him." He stuck the tobacco stick into his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag before blowing out the smoke away from Grimmjow.

"Whatever, did you come to pick me up then?" He asked pulling one hand out of his pocket and checking the time, "It's only four thirty. I still got another hour."

"He wants us there now, apparently there's been trouble with Gotei and he needs to talk to us preferably now."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and gave a small grunt, "Whatever, leave the blond with Ichigo." Grimmjow groaned as he opened up the back door.

Ichigo looked back at the car and frowned, "Guess you gotta leave."

"Yeah, stupid stuff. I'll talk to you later Ichi," Grimmjow waved slightly and got into the car, Nnoitora following behind him and slamming the door.

"Well that sucks," Shinji said folding his arms and poking Ichigo in the side, "mind if I come over? I just lost my ride home." Shinji said giving Ichigo a puppy look. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Sure, I don't care. I wanted someone to walk with anyway." Ichigo said as Shinji linked his arm with Ichigo's and continued talking about random stuff.

* * *

"So what's exactly the deal goin' on with Gotei?" Grimmjow asked crossing his legs in front of himself and throwing his arms back behind himself.

"Hell if I know. Aizen just said to gather the Espada and that once everyone was there he'd start the meeting."

"I fucking hate that prick. I blame you," Grimmjow complained and Nnoitora snarled.

"You're the one that followed me into this shit so don't even start. You didn't have to join, that bitch Luppi was pretty happy when he thought he was gonna get yer spot." Nnoitora took another drag of the cigarette.

"I woulda given it to him too, till somebody offed him. Fuckin' prick, I'mma kill the guy who killed him. I don't even have time to deal with Aizen." Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "I think pretty soon I'm just gonna quit this shit."

Nnoitora gave a loud sarcastic 'ha', "And I'm gonna laugh when you get yer ass kicked. You can't get rid of a tattoo Grimm." He hit Grimmjow hard on his lower back where his tattoo lay. "You are gonna have to go through more than just Las Noches for that tattoo to mean nothing." Nnoitora finished the cigarette in his mouth and threw it on the floor of the car before stepping on it to put it out.

"I don't even fucking care, I got my own problems." Grimmjow said thinking back to his last conversation with Ichigo.

"Whatever, we're here so shut yer mouth and listen like a good little Sexta Espada." Nnoitora said as the car came to a stop and he opened the door. Grimmjow got out too, closing his door with a slam and entering the building with a deep scowl on his face.

He never liked this place. Aizen always called them to his business when they needed meetings. Aizen was the CEO of a really famous sword making company called Espada Inc. Hence why his closest members of Las Noches were called the Espada. Only ten people could truly call themselves Espada, all ranked by their tattoo located somewhere on their body. His little way of numbering his 'workers'.

Grimmjow and Nnoitora walked right in, passing the secretary greeting them and straight to the elevators over to the right. Stepping into the elevator, Nnoitora pushed the button to the highest floor and they rode in silence.

As they reached the top, Grimmjow stopped to let his stomach settle and Nnoitora walked on without him. Grimmjow soon followed and they walked in a tense silence until they reached two white doors at the end of the hall. There was a camera by the doors and it made a slight buzzing sound.

"Espada recognition needed." The robotic voice stated and Nnoitora walked to the camera. He stuck his tongue out and waited for the camera to read his tattoo.

"Permission granted. Welcome Quinto Espada." The doors opened and they both walked in. Grimmjow staring at the floor and Nnoitora with a look of boredom on his face.

"So nice of you two to finally join us." A sickly sweet voice came from the side and Grimmjow looked up at the direction of the voice. Szayel the octavo Espada. And to him, just an overall freak.

"Shut the fuck up Szayel," Nnoitora snapped and Grimmjow snickered. Nnoitora wasn't a huge fan of him and every time he snapped at him it made him want to bust out laughing. Grimmjow went to the open seat with a large gothic six printed on the back. He sat down with a huff and Nnoitora did the same. "Everyone's here now Aizen. Start the fuckin' meeting so I can go," Nnoitora said looking to the front of the room at the chair that currently had its back to the rest of the people there. Or otherwise, the rest of the Espada.

"Thank you, Nnoitora." A deep voice came from the front of the room and Grimmjow massaged his temples. He really didn't feel like dealing with these people right now.

"Now for a start," The chair spun around and a brown haired man with glasses had his hands folded and across his lap. "We have been having some… issues with Gotei." He raised a hand and took off his glasses and he ran a hand through his hair. It all was pushed back except for one strand that was hanging in front of his face.

"Now, the only reason we are having issues is because one of the lower groups in Las Noches decided to jump a group of Gotei, and miserably failed."

"So what, because of a little group of Noches we're in deep shit with them?" Nnoitora interrupted.

Aizen raised an eye brow, "Yes. That would be correct Nnoitora. Gotei now thinks that we are planning a bigger attack, so they will undoubtedly attack us first." Aizen stood from his chair and stuck one hand in his pocket as he walked around the table. "I feel the need that they should be taught a lesson."

Aizen looked around at the group, "Starrk and Harribel." A brown haired man with a sleepy look in his eye looked up, and a blond haired woman with a huge bust looked up slightly. "I would like for you two to find the ones who started this whole mess and take care of them. They need to learn to follow orders. And if you think about it, without a huge mess if you don't mind." Starrk nodded and stood up along with the woman.

"Tch. Whatever." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath and he sighed slightly. It was the same for every meeting. Do this, do that, and don't make a mess.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to get this out! I had a competition on the nineteenth and I guess I caught something from the trip xP. So I was sick for like ever and just now recently went to the doctor, and with my symptoms they think it could be my stomach or my gallbladder so I'm kinda scared D: But I will pull through! I've already started on chapter three and I will post it when it's finished! I also have a little short story to keep you busy. It's based off a true event that happened to me and my sister xD Read and review please, I hope you enjoy it.

That's all for now! Review please!


	3. Hot and Cold

A/N: I'm super sorry it took too long to get this chapter out! My band schedule has been kicking my butt, and I just recently had a sudden death that occurred in my life. So basically where I'm at right now, I'm still getting over that. It halted my writing completely so I feel bad about not getting this out sooner. If it makes you feel better though I've already got notes and some stuff written for the next three chapters so with luck, they'll be out sooner. It's also funny when I see something happen at my school so I put it in fanfictions, makes me giggle. And I have no idea why I'm using a lot of song references in this fic, like Katty Perry and Cee Low Green…. It's weird, but I hope they won't keep you guys from reading xP. Anyway, sorry for rambling, on with the chapter~

* * *

"Mr. Jeagerjaques."

Grimmjow heard a voice through the haziness of his mind and he turned his head slightly, mumbling something incoherent.

"Mr. _Jeagerjaques_."

The voice was sterner and Grimmjow tried prying one of his eyes open but it wouldn't respond.

"Grimmjow!"

His head shot up from the desk and he blinked a few times before looking around the room. His gaze went to the front of the room where their teacher was standing there with a look of discomfort and anger.

"So nice of you to join us Grimmjow, now, would please tell me what we just read about?"

Grimmjow stared down at the open history book in front of him and pursed his lips letting out a small 'hmm', "I bet it wasn't on this page." He stated bluntly and the class busted out in giggles. Ichigo in particular had his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well, you got that part right." The teacher sighed heavily. He went to his desk and pulled out a pink slip of paper and he scribbled on it before motioning to Grimmjow to walk up front.

"Whatever." Grimmjow groaned as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the front to get his referral.

Ichigo put on his best serious face and he raised his hand slightly. "Sir, may I go to the restroom?" He asked biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, just be back soon." The man sounded annoyed and he turned back to the board. Ichigo stood from his seat and left the room, still holding back from laughing. When he entered the hall he saw Grimmjow and jogged up to him.

"You just love messing with him don't you?" He asked as he walked in step next to the blue haired devil.

"He's just really boring! Not to mention that he was the one who decided in college that he was going to teach a high school history class. He has to expect students like me. Rude, annoying, a class disruption, etc. I think he just needs to get laid." Ichigo busted out laughing and he quickly stifled it with his hand.

"I can't help but agree with you. He does seem a little stuck up all the time."

"More like needs to stick something up something else." Grimmjow stated simply and Ichigo started laughing again.

"You're never gonna give him a break, are you?" Ichigo said after he had calmed down enough to speak properly and not giggle while speaking.

"Nope."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Hey, you wanna come over after school? I don't have anything to do and Renji is going out of town for some soccer thing so I'm gonna be bored."

Grimmjow scoffed slightly, "Sure, why not?" Of course, he would love to be your entertainment since your ass of a boyfriend is gone. He grumbled silently to himself as he picked up the pace walking. "By the way Berry," Grimmjow snickered when Ichigo shot him a death glare, "Why'd you leave the classroom anyway?"

"To waste time, it's boring in there." He chuckled and Grimmjow shook his head as he laughed too.

* * *

"I see you drivin' round town with the girl I love and I'm like, forget you! Oo-oo-oo!"

Grimmjow looked out of the corner of his eye to give Ichigo a strange look, "What the fuck are you singing?" He asked. A hand in his pocket as he and Ichigo were walking down the sidewalk, on their way to the Berry's house.

"That song has been stuck in my head all day, it's an American song." Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow scoffed.

"You listen to that shit too much."

"Don't even start Grimmjow. You listen to American music just as much as I do." Grimmjow stayed silent because he couldn't really say anything. He did like some American bands and singing groups.

"Sounds like shit if you ask me. But of course it could just be that you're bad at singing." He grinned.

Ichigo frowned and punched Grimmjow in the arm, "Shut up! I can sing better than you can so you have no room to talk." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"That's a lie. You just suck." He snickered and Ichigo punched him in the arm again before grumbling under his breath. Grimmjow chuckled once and looked to the ground, "So where's Red at? I know you said some soccer thing but where is it at?"

"Somewhere in Osaka. The team left right after school today and won't be back for a few days, and knowing Renji he probably forgot his phone charger so I won't even get to talk to him." He sighed slightly.

"Hmph, well that's a bitch." Grimmjow was inwardly grinning. _Serves you right._

"It's whatever, he'll probably come back and be like 'ohemgee I'm so sorry!' and yadda yadda yadda." Ichigo said waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

Grimmjow nodded and took in a breath with his nose, "Oh really," Grimmjow said making himself sound interested but he really couldn't give a rat's ass about Renji or anything to do with him. "So how're Karin and Yuzu?" He changed the subject.

"They're doing fine. Karin is getting into sports, mostly soccer, I blame Renji for that. Yuzu found a little lion plushie in my closet. I didn't even know I had one in there, so I let her have it. She named it Kon." Ichigo smiled.

Grimmjow smiled slightly, "Haven't seen em' in a while, it's been about two month since I've been over," Grimmjow stated scratching the back of his head lightly. "If we hang it's usually at school or some place in town."

"Now that I think about it, you're right." Ichigo said looking up at the sky, "We should hang out more often."

"Maybe if Red wasn't in the way." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Yer face." Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo punched him in the arm.

"Weirdo."

"I know you are but what am I?"

Ichigo huffed out a breath and Grimmjow snickered. Soon enough they were approaching Ichigo's house and Ichigo stopped at the door. "Take two and a half steps back, and one to your right."

"Really? Your dad still does this?" Grimmjow asked moving where Ichigo told him to. "He's gained some distance."

"Yeah, I know." He said using a key to unlock the door.

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOO!" An overly happy Isshin Kurosaki yelled as a flying kick came straight towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo simply ducked as his dad flew over him. Isshin hit the ground hard and rolled until he stopped and turned his head smiling weakly. "Good lesson today my son." He said as he stood back up and dusted his pants as Ichigo walked inside, and kicked off his shoes.

Grimmjow snickered. "Nice one there Kurosaki senior." He chuckled and he followed Ichigo into the house and took off his shoes too.

"Grimmjow! It's been much too long! How have you been?" The excited man spoke a mile a minute.

"Dad shut up. You talk too much. Where are Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo pushed him out of the way since he had suddenly popped out of nowhere

"Karin is at the park and Yuzu is helping down the street at Urahara's."

"He'll walk her home, but Karin'll need someone to walk her home." Ichigo said aloud but it was mostly to himself. Grimmjow laughed as he listened to Ichigo be all big brotherly. Grimmjow himself had a sibling. Neliel Tu Oderschvank, his twenty one year-old sister who could be the most mature and helpful person ever, or she could be the biggest baby he had ever seen.

They weren't blood relatives though; Grimmjow's mother was one of those 'I care for everything and everybody' people so when her best friend had died from an ongoing illness when Grimmjow was about twelve, she had given Grimmjow's mother the right to look after Nel. Grimmjow loved Nel like they really were siblings and the same was for her, and he honestly wouldn't want it any other way.

Ichigo started up the stairs and Grimmjow was following right after, enjoying the view as he followed. Once Ichigo was in his room he threw his bag on his bed and Grimmjow placed his on the floor.

"Grimmjow."

"Hm?"

"Pick a game for us to play, I'll go get us somethin' to drink." Ichigo stated as he turned to his door.

"Okay." Grimmjow answered offhandedly and went to the stack of games sitting next to a small TV inside Ichigo's room. Grimmjow picked out fighting game and placed it inside the station right before Ichigo walked into the room with two bottles of water in hand, "We're out of everything else. Sorry."

"Ah, no problem."

After about an hour of playing a game, Grimmjow had just beat Ichigo and he was glowing with mirth, Grimmjow received a phone call. "Hello? ... No I'm not alone… Why? ... He probably won't even care, or even know what I'm talkin' about… Fine." He was annoyed by the caller and he rolled his eyes. "Hola... Estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Porque?…¿Porque yo?... Bueno, yo no voy a hacerlo... No me importa. Encontrar a alguien más, vete a la mierda tú. Adiós." Grimmjow took the phone away from his ear and he rubbed his temples. He had been away from Aizen and his goons for about three weeks and he did not want to start up again. Whoever had just called him wanted him to join with some new person and go to a Gotei owned area and find some kids who have been trying to cause trouble with Las Noches. He grumbled under is breath and tossed his phone over to the side.

Ichigo was currently dumbfounded, "What in the fucking hell was that?" Ichigo asked. His eyebrows lost at his hairline.

"Dumbass, it's called Spanish. I'm pretty sure you've heard of it." Grimmjow scoffed slightly and said off handedly as he defeated Ichigo's battling character yet again.

"I know that, but how the hell do you know how to speak it? Fluently at that." Ichigo asked incredibly amazed.

Grimmjow bit his lip slightly, "My dad spoke it all the time so I guess I just kinda learned it." He shrugged his shoulders. Grimmjow was obviously lying. But with Ichigo's common sense, he couldn't tell.

"Oh. Well that's cool." He said getting up from his seat on the floor and he flipped off the station. He stepped onto his bed. "I'm getting bored with that. Want to do something else?"

"I don't really care." Grimmjow stated and he looked Ichigo up and down while turned around. Damn Renji was a lucky bastard.

Grimmjow pursed his lips slightly, "So, how're you and Red?" He asked sounding interested.

"We're okay. He's a little too clingy and kinda freaks out when I'm joking around with friends." Ichigo said crossing his legs.

"That'd kinda get on my nerves if I was you." Grimmjow said sitting up on the floor so he could look at Ichigo's face. His eyes never leaving Ichigo's wandering one's until they finally met.

"I just tell him that he needs to back off, that usually shuts him up." Ichigo stated simply and he shrugged. As Ichigo stared into Grimmjow's eyes he couldn't help but feel that he was lost in them. Likea sea of blue.

Grimmjow stared back at him, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's. _Don't even start Ichi, not again_. Ichigo was doing the same thing he had done twice before. The last time though there was a brush of lips and Grimmjow almost lost it. Ichigo was moving a bit closer and Grimmjow closed his eyes. He wouldn't be responsible for what might happen.

_Stop. Stop! STOP!_ Ichigo's brain was yelling but his body was ignoring. He couldn't help but move closer to Grimmjow, he wanted to get closer to his piercing blue eyes that somehow warmed his body. He leaned closer to Grimmjow and he could feel the blue haired male's breath come out of his nose.

'_Anyways these are timeless days. Please don't fade away; I guess I'll see you next Sunday. Don't get caught in the down slide,_ _don't get caught in the down slide,_ _don't get caught in the down slide…'_

Ichigo blinked as if he was in a dream and his eyes widened as he backed away from Grimmjow, blushing fiercely. Grimmjow's eyes were still screwed shut and he bit his bottom lip slightly when he heard Ichigo move away. Shit that was close.

He opened his eyes slightly and Ichigo answered his phone with a slightly shaky hand, "Hello?" He said into the receiver and looked at Grimmjow before blushing possibly brighter. "Hey Ren. Yea, I'm fine."

Grimmjow sighed heavily and stood up, "I'm goin' to the bathroom." He stated simply and left without a backwards glance. Once in the bathroom, Grimmjow splashed his face with cold water and scrubbed his eyes fiercely. "Motherfuckinggoddammit." He mumbled darkly under his breath and he dried his face with his shirt. He wouldn't be able to be around Ichigo if he kept up this act of his. He scrubbed his hand over his face again and he heard a knock on the door.

"Dad said I gotta go pick up Karin from the park. You wanna come?"

"No, it's getting' late. I need to be headin' home myself." He opened the door and walked by Ichigo to get his bag from his room. He slid by Ichigo at the top of the staircase and he stepped quickly down the stairs.

Ichigo was still at the top and when Grimmjow was out of earshot he rammed his head against the wall a few times, "No no no. Stupid brain!" He growled slightly. He couldn't keep doing that to Grimmjow. He might start thinking the wrong thing and he really didn't want to tell Renji about a budding thing he might feel for the blue haired devil. He climbed down the stairs solemnly, "You want me to walk you before I get Karin? It's not any trouble."

Grimmjow was already slipping his shoes on, "Naw, I don't wanna trouble you, I'll just go." He said over his shoulder and opened up the door. "I'll see you later Ichi." He closed the door as Ichigo raised his hand to wave.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you stupid S.O.B." He ran his hand through his unruly orange hair and sighed heavily. He had been feeling like this for at least a month. He and Renji had entered their fourth month together and Ichigo had been feeling really strange when he was around Renji. He really liked Renji , he told him all the time. But a little while ago he hadn't been saying the same to Ichigo. He put it off as that Renji would tell him as soon as he was ready. He'd been waiting for two months for Renji's reply, and with Ichigo's stupidity, he'd probably keep waiting.

Ichigo sighed again, biting his lip as he went to the door to slip on his shoes.

* * *

Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and he was grumbling to himself. That was the third time. _Third time_ had done something like that. It was as if Ichigo enjoyed teasing him into a rage that just made him want to kill something. He kicked a nearby bottle and he watched as it hit something and bust into a millions of little pieces.

"Why the fuck does this shit gotta happen to me?" He growled and he looked up at the darkening sky. Ichigo was being totally irrational and just overall unfair! Always playing tricks like this. It could be a stare from across the room, or a little intentional nudge or touch. But what had just almost happened was almost just too much. It was almost as bad as when Ichigo brushed his lips over Grimmjow's about two weeks previous.

Grimmjow rubbed one of his eyes before he ran his hand through his unruly blue hair. He probably wouldn't be angry at Ichigo if he wasn't with someone. With Renji being with Ichigo it just made Grimmjow's life a complete and udder hell, and it put him through a lot of emotional distress. Made him feel like one of those super hardcore masochists. He scrubbed his face with his hand and picked up his pace. He wanted to get home, shower, and crawl into bed. Not thinking about what almost happened in Ichigo's room.

* * *

Ichigo threw himself into his bed and he groaned into his pillow. He felt like a huge prick. He knew that what he was doing to Grimmjow was utterly wrong and just over all dickish. Grimmjow was his best friend, next to Renji of course. But, even if he was dating Renji, Ichigo felt like he had known Grimmjow way longer than Renji. Grimmjow told Ichigo everything and Ichigo told Grimmjow everything. Ichigo had already found out that Renji couldn't keep his big mouth shut. He had told him one of his most embarrassing secrets and found out that half the school knew it by the next day.

He simply said "oh that was supposed to be a secret?" and Ichigo got so frustrated that he ran out of the classroom.

And who had followed? Certainly not Renji, it was Grimmjow.

Ichigo had thought to himself sometimes that Grimmjow had had some type of little crush on him. But that dissipated when Grimmjow made no move to get Ichigo away from Renji in any way, shape, or form.

Ichigo sighed as he flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He always thought too hard when it came to Grimmjow. And not just Grimmjow, he always thought too hard when he thought of his relationship with Renji too. He felt that he was somehow being pushed away from him and it always made Ichigo feel cold. Inside and out, his hands would be freezing all the time. He blew it off as 'oh you know what they say about cold hands'. It was understood by others, but he himself couldn't understand it.

He looked down at his hands. Earlier that evening when he was with Grimmjow, he felt really warm inside. Warmer than what he had felt in a while. He rubbed his hands together fiercely for friction and for heat. When he halted his movement, he felt the warmth of his hands as it came and went. He sighed slightly and sat up in his bed; he turned his head to the window and pursed his lips slightly as he looked at the flickering street light below. Kind of reminded him of what he felt like right now. He just wanted to be able to turn out a light and all of his troubles all be fixed.

He stood up off of his bed and walked to his desk to at least get a little bit of studying in before he took a shower and bed. Flopping into the chair at his desk, he took out his laptop and went to an American radio website. As the next song came on, he smiled at the irony of the music. An American hit by one of his favorite female artists Katty Perry came on and he couldn't help but mouth the lyrics of 'Hot and Cold' as it played through the laptop's speaker.

* * *

A/N: Yea, about the referral thing, kinda guessed. It's what my school does if someone's sleeping in class so I hope it made sense Haha. I'm still really sorry though, I hope this chapter makes up for the time! I will say again, I've already started on the next three chapters so with luck! They will be out way sooner than this one was. Review please! Always open to constructive criticism. Another thing! I tried my hardest at the Spanish bit, so if I didn't spell anything right or if the grammar is off somehow please correct me. It's good to learn from mistakes!


	4. Just Come and Go

A/N: Gooooooood, please help me. I don't want my readers to be angry. I'm really sorry, but I didn't have a lot of time to wright this last couple of weeks, especially because of where I line. Right now it's six days of tornado warnings, watches, rain, flooding, etc. It's been a pretty messy week :V.

And I don't know if these class scenes are okay for you guys. I think I'm trying to put some of my classes in here, boring history, exciting chemistry. Usual stuff I guess. But if you have any ideas please tell me, I would love some constructive criticism.

* * *

I can't help myself when I look at him. His eyes, his face, his hair. God is trying to kill me. I don't know how or why it had to be me, but I obviously did something so unforgivable that he's punishing me like this. His eyes, the way they can look through me. Like he's trying, and successfully reading my soul. Their deep depths make me want to jump in them and stay forever. His hair looks fun to play with; it's color so unusual and strangely highly attractive. I'm always tempted to run my fingers through it, but I just can't. It wouldn't be right. I have to stay strong. Have to ignore the feelings.

I don't know why I did that. Why did I have to make that stupid decision? A simple word could have saved my fate from what it currently is. But no, I had to be a fucking jackass and sign away my fate and freedoms. I really didn't mind him at first. He was really nice and actually treated me right. Not to mention that we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I feel like I should be able to talk with him but he's never there. In mind at least. He's almost never listening, even when he's always by my side. He's never there mentally. I can never have a meaningful conversation with him. He's a dimwit I guess.

I have no room to talk, though. I chose what I did; I can't simply break it off just because. Well I could, but that would be incredibly hard and incredibly meaningless. He's been one of my closest friends since grade school and when we started out he was ecstatic. He is now just a pushy asshole who never listens. But, Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow._

When I'm with him, I'm so open. I can actually be myself; we can hold a normal conversation, and not about sports. I don't have to worry about what other people think. Not that I'd care in the first place, but still.

I think I'm gonna break it off. Sooner the better.

It's not that I don't like Renji still, but I just think about the future, you know?

As these months edge on to our final weeks of school, I always think about what's going to happen once we graduate. Renji is going to play soccer professionally, or so he says, I don't know what I'll do. People are telling me to be a doctor, follow my dad's footsteps. I don't want to be a crazy man who tries to drop kick his son every single day. I was thinking teacher. I think I can make it as a teacher. I wonder what Grimmjow'll do.

There I go thinking about him again. I can't really help myself though. He's always there for me and he's like the only person I can talk too.

What am I gonna do?

* * *

Grimmjow entered in the numeric combination into his lock and pulled it roughly to get it to open. When he pulled though, the lock didn't come open; he gave it a death glare and entered in the numbers again. It didn't come open again and he threw it down at the locker.

"Something wrong?" An entertained Berry walked up to him and Grimmjow had on a forced, tight, smile.

"No. Absolutely not." He glared down at his lock again and entered the numbers quickly before yanking on the hunk of metal. Again it didn't open and he slammed his head on the locker.

"Here, let me try it. Combination?" Ichigo grabbed the lock and had his hand on the dial.

"29-19-33." Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. A few seconds later he heard the latch open and Ichigo shook the lock in front of Grimmjow's face. "You shut the fuck up." He pointed angrily at Ichigo's face and took the lock forcefully from his hand.

"I didn't even say anything," Ichigo shrugged and looked around in Grimmjow's messy locker, "dude you really need to clean this out." Ichigo grabbed a piece of paper from the bottom and looked at the date. "This thing is from the beginning of the year."

"I'll clean it out! It might be on the last day of school but it'll get clean." Grimmjow searched around for his chemistry book and grabbed it before slamming the locker shut. "Why're you even down here anyway? Class starts in like thirty seconds. Don't wanna be late now." Grimmjow swatted his had slightly and Ichigo scoffed.

"I don't really care. And the classroom is just up the stairs, he probably wouldn't care if we walked in a little late."

"Whatever, you're mostly right." The chemistry class that he and Ichigo were in was one of the most talked about classes ever taken in that school. The teacher was absolutely _insane_. Not saying he was a bad teacher, on the contrary, he was one of the best in the school. He was just so unusual, not every teacher had a dart gun on their desk, used for shooting random things on the board or up at the ceiling lights. Hence the fact why he was one of Grimmjow's favorites.

As they climbed the stairs in a comfortable silence, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow through the corner of his eyes and was thinking whether or not to mention the possible break up between him and Renji. He bit the inside of his mouth and sighed. _He's probably going to find out anyway, might as well tell him._ He sucked in a quiet breath and opened his mouth, "Did we have homework?" Not exactly what he wanted to say.

Grimmjow gave one small chuckle, "Yep, from chapter thirteen, ninety through ninety-nine," Grimmjow pulled the paper from his book and Ichigo looked it over.

"Shit, I forgot to do it." Ichigo smacked himself mentally and Grimmjow laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Ichi." He stuffed the paper back into his book

"I'm a very busy person Grimmjow, I had stuff to do."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Berry." He said as the orange haired male entered the room with Grimmjow right behind him.

"Look there's Ichigo and Grimmjow." A random student called from the back and Ichigo put on a large smile and gave a small wave before going to his seat. Their teacher, Mr. Dullam, turned from his computer and inconspicuously picked up the dart gun from his desk and aimed it at Grimmjow. He shot the dart and Grimmjow lifted his book so the dart would stick to it.

"Nice try Dullam." Grimmjow snickered and the teacher stood from his desk.

"So close Jeagerjaques!" He laughed and patted Grimmjow on the shoulder and shoved him lightly into the direction of his seat. "Students!" He proclaimed and they all looked up at him puzzled, "Today's the day!" He jogged over to his filing cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers. "Today students, is game day." He said with the biggest smile on his face and half of the class groaned. Game day, meant test day. "So students, try your best. And when you're done bring it up with your homework from last night. And a little bonus," Some students looked up while others had their noses buried in chemistry books, hoping to gather a little bit of what they would be testing on in a few short minutes, "for the student who makes the highest score on this test, they will get a shot at Maddy Dac's face with this here dart gun."

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly and he gave a maniacal, toothy grin. He looked over his homework once before putting the book under his desk. Thank whatever God there is that Uryuu wasn't in this class, because Grimmjow was going to get that shot. "I'm so gonna get the highest score."

"Pfft, no you're not. I am." Ichigo's voice came from behind Grimmjow and he looked back at Ichigo.

He snickered, "Coming from the guy who forgot to do his homework."

"Coming from a guy who just finished the homework." He held up the paper and Grimmjow's eyes widened. He snatched it from his hand and looked it over before pulling out his own work and checking the answers. They were all right.

"So you can write and work faster than me, big deal. I'm gonna get that shot and I'm gonna hit him right in the middle of his forehead." Grimmjow held his hand up like a gun and acted like he shot at the teacher.

"Students! Time to put on your helmets. No talking for the rest of the period." Mr. Dullam held the stack out and started passing out the test. When the packet hit Grimmjow's desk he scribbled his name down and he let out a deep breath.

"Let's do this!" Grimmjow whispered to himself and Ichigo looked up from his packet, shaking his head while smiling.

* * *

"Goddammit." The blue haired male groaned as he walked out of the room with an orange haired Ichigo by his side.

"Calm down dude, an eighty-two is not that bad. Hell, I made a sixty-seven, that's kinda a bad grade dude." Ichigo shrugged and held his book close to his side.

"I so wanted to peg that man right in the forehead! He deserves it!" He pointed at the room the just exited and he frowned deeply.

"Well there's always next time, ne?" He asked and Grimmjow sighed.

"I guess so, but I'm just upset about the grade overall. I know I knew this stuff." Grimmjow scratched his head and Ichigo laughed a bit.

"Dude, even _I_ thought I knew this stuff."

"Yeah, I was surprised by that Berry. Looks like I'm the smarter one after all." Grimmjow snickered and Ichigo scoffed.

"Whatever." Ichigo laughed as they turned a corner and saw Renji standing there with his back to the wall.

"Hey Ichi." he walked over and pecked Ichigo on the mouth. Renji looked at Grimmjow and Grimmjow didn't know what look he had on his face, but apparently it affected Renji in some way.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand fiercely and started leading him down the stairs. Ichigo sighed and looked back up the staircase at Grimmjow who was still watching him. He raised his hand to wave and Grimmjow gave a small wave back. "Come on Ichigo, we gotta go to the gym." Ichigo managed to catch up to Renji's pulling so now he was walking side by side with him. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at Renji and glared the best he could.

"You don't have to pull me, jerk. I know where I'm going." Ichigo stated and Renji looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What'd you say?" He said, obviously not paying attention to Ichigo and only focused on getting to the gym.

Ichigo shook his hand free from Renji's grasp and he glared at him, "Don't drag me around like I'm some doll! I'm my own person and you don't have to take me everywhere, goddammit Renji give me some fucking space!" Ichigo yelled drawing several people's attention. "Leave me the fuck alone, I need some space." He turned on his heel and walked to the nearest flight of stairs and jogged down them without giving Renji a second look.

When he was at the bottom of the final staircase, he stomped off to the auditorium and snuck in. Making sure he wasn't being followed and that he didn't make a sound. If you were caught skipping class, you'd be in big trouble. He walked to the front row of the auditorium seats and sat heavily in one of the middle seats. He always came in here when he needed to clear his mind, or simply skip class. He sat his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in the palms of his hands. Listening to the steady intake and out take of breath into his body.

He needed to think about his "relationship" with Renji. If he kept on with this relationship thing then it'd come back and bite him in the butt he just knew it. It was better when they were just friends and not dating like they were now. He remembered when they used to be really good friends. Now it only seemed like he was only there when Renji wanted someone to hug and kiss on.

Ichigo looked down at his right wrist and stared at the knotted bracelet. The friendship bracelet he had kept for himself when he had gotten them on that horrific vacation so long ago. He pulled on it slightly and looked at the frayed ends of the strings. It could show its age, it looking slightly worn out and losing its luster. He could never get rid of it though; it was a memory of his mother. Not only that, but it showed the friendships he held with Shinji, Grimmjow, and Renji. All though Grimmjow was the only one who still wore his. It made Ichigo slightly happy that at least one of his best friends did, but it hurt him too see Renji not wearing his.

He'd even asked about it. But the only answer he'd get was 'Oh I guess I dropped it somewhere, I can't find it anywhere in my house, sorry Ichi'. It made Ichigo a little pissed at times. He was just trying to be nice and get his friends gifts. But every time Ichigo was with Grimmjow and he could see the blue and white of the strings, it'd tug on his chest a bit.

Ichigo didn't know how long he was thinking, but as Ichigo was lost in his thoughts, he heard voices behind the stage and could see the lights on the stage brightening. He stood swiftly and jogged to the back of the auditorium so he wouldn't be caught. He ducked down below the back rows and peeked out slightly and what caught his eye wanted to make him laugh out loud.

Grimmjow was standing on the stage in a plaid dress shirt and black pants with flamboyant purple suspenders attached to the pants. He also had a pair of huge glassing setting on his face and had his hair combed back instead of messy like it always did. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay Mr. Jeagerjaques, show us your routine you came up with!" The drama teacher said and clapped as the rest of the class did.

Grimmjow nodded and looked to his class, "I need a volunteer." He stated putting his hand to his chin. All of the girls in the class shot their hands up and Ichigo had to hold back from rolling his eyes. Even though Grimmjow looked like a total freak, every girl in the class still wanted to be on stage with him. _Typical._

"Gelica, come and help me." Grimmjow acted like he pointed randomly in the back and a short, green haired girl came to the front. "Sup." He said lightly and the girl nodded. "You okay doing this?" He asked looking back to the rest of the class, then back to her as she giggled a bit under her breath.

She looked back to all of the other girls snarling, "Anything to piss off the female portion of the class." She stated simply and followed Grimmjow to the middle of the stage. He couldn't help but smile at her bluntness.

"Okay Gelica, stand right there, you just need to act like yourself." Grimmjow pushed her slightly too where she needed to stand and Ichigo just raised a brow. _What is he doing?_

"Grimmjow, what exactly is your skit?" Gelica asked and Grimmjow smiled.

"It's nothing bad. I'm gonna act like a therapist, but it'll have twist at the end." He took a few steps back and sighed, "Ready?" He looked to the teacher and she smiled.

"Whenever you feel like starting!" She said and sat down in the front row of the seats.

Grimmjow nodded, "Okay." He walked up to Gelica and stuck out his hand, "Hello there, I'm Grimmjow. I'm your therapist for today, care to have a seat?"

"I sure would. Standing tough man," Gelica shook his hand and he lead her over to where two seats were across from each other, "So which one's mine?"

"Either one, choose one." Gelica nodded and took the one furthest away and Grimmjow clicked is tongue repeatedly. "That's not a good sign."

"What you talkin' 'bout? I will sue you Mr. Therapist."

"No, no. It's just that when you sit further away from me, that means your closed in and don't like people." Grimmjow acted all sophisticated like. Ichigo put a hand over his mouth to hide a small chuckle.

"What does that mean? Does that mean I need to be all like in yer bubble?" Some students of the class laughed and Grimmjow smiled.

"No, it's just an analysis." He pulled out a small pocket clipboard and he sat in the other chair crossing his legs. "Now tell me your problems. I'm here to try to get into your mind and see what's making you like you are."

"I don't think you want to get inside my head. There are things in there that even I don't know why they're in there."

"We'll just see." Grimmjow pulled a pencil out and started writing something down. "So tell me why you think you're here."

"'Cuz' I'mma a crazy chick with green hair." She pointed to herself and more people laughed. Grimmjow couldn't help but snicker.

"Well so is my sister but she's not in therapy." Ichigo laughed a bit harder this time and he had to use both hands to muffle it.

"Sweet action," Gelica flashed him a thumbs up.

As Grimmjow was about to speak, a ringtone went off in the theatre. He could tell who it was right off the bat.

'_Anyways these are timeless days. Please don't fade away; I guess I'll see you next Sunday.'_

Ichigo's eyes widened and his hand shot to his pocket. He whispered a curse quietly before shutting off the tone.

The drama teacher wasn't smiling anymore and she stared straight ahead. "I won't look to see who it is but they better turn off that phone. Right. Now." The class started checking their phones and Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

"Fucking phone." He whispered and he looked at the screen to see a text message from Renji. He put his phone on silent before opening the text and rolling his eyes slightly.

_We need 2 tlk, lik rite nw. where r u?_

_2:49 Fri, Apr 29_

_From: Renji_

He rolled his eyes and typed in an answer.

_Nunya, talk to me afterschool. _

_2:51pm Fri, Apr 29_

_From: Ichi_

Grimmjow looked out from the stage and to the back of the theatre, searching for an orange haired Berry. _I know that's Ichi's phone, but where's the Berry?_ He looked around one more time before shaking his head and getting back to his skit.

"Okay next question, do you—"

The bell rang and the students sitting in the rows of seats stood up and gathered up on the stage. "Okay you guys, you're excused. And turn off your phones!" She said as they started heading behind the back of the curtain. Grimmjow stayed on the stage until everyone was gone and he walked to the back of the theatre. He saw Ichigo sitting on the floor.

He snickered as he sneaked up behind him, "Boo!" Ichigo dropped his phone at the sudden sound, looking around like a scared animal. He felt heat rush to his face as he peered behind him and saw a snickering Grimmjow. "What'cha doin'?" He asked walking up the blushing Ichigo.

"Getting away from Renji." He said quickly, looking at his nails nonchalantly. He hoped his blush wasn't too noticeable.

Grimmjow nodded his head, "Understandable. That's what I do every day." Grimmjow looked at his phone for the time and he slid it back into his pocket. "You're gonna be late for your last class Ichi. It's math, right?"

"Yea, but I don't really care though." Ichigo stood up from the floor and gave a small sigh. Now that he'd been thinking about it, this could be the perfect time to tell Grimmjow what he was thinking. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and he took a deep breath, "Hey Grimmjow," he started.

"Yea, what's up?" Grimmjow asked, one of his hands in his pockets.

"I, uh, was wanting your opinion on something." Ichigo hated beating around the bush, but he just couldn't bring himself from coming right out with it.

"Okay, like what?"

Ichigo looked around the theatre real quick and he let out a quick breath, "I was thinking about," he stopped again and Grimmjow lifted a brow.

"And what exactly where you thing about?" Grimmjow asked looking at the time once more. He could care less if he was late, but he didn't want Ichigo to be late for his class.

"I was thinkin' of breakingupwithrenji." He said it so quickly and gasped in another breath.

"I didn't understand the last bit of that sentence; can you please repeat what you said?"

Ichigo bit his lip and he tightened his fists. "I was thinking… Of breaking up with Renji," Ichigo said it calmer this time and he suddenly felt stupid for not just saying it in the first place. It was just Grimmjow, he could trust Grimmjow with anything.

Grimmjow's eyes widened unnoticeably. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from Ichigo. He was silently yelling at him 'Ya you better break it off with him! I hate that fucking son of a bitch! Leave him!' but what went on in Grimmjow's head right now he didn't really care about. The only thing he could think about was what Ichigo had just told him.

"You serious?" He asked and he got a slight nod from Ichigo. "Not meaning to pry, but why?" He asked again and Ichigo bit as his lips again as a blush ran to his face.

He couldn't tell Grimmjow he was beginning to take an interest to him. For Ichigo, that'd just be too weird. And it'd make him feel kind of bad for Renji, leaving him then running off with someone else right after. Made him feel like a dick. Ichigo looked Grimmjow in the eyes and Grimmjow pursed his lips slightly.

"It's whatever you wanna do. If you don't like him too much anymore, then breakup. I bet you can find someone who's like a million times better that him anyway." _Yea, like me._ Grimmjow thought to himself and he shook his head slightly while smiling. Yeah, a hardcore gang member who spends most of his time beating people to a pulp. Yeah, Grimmjow's way better.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked down at Grimmjow's right hand to the knotted bracelet hanging loosely on his wrist. He smiled a bit and remembered when he had first given it to him and the others away. He got a slight blush on his face as he walked past Grimmjow to the doors at the pact of the theatre. "Thanks for the advice Grimm, you're a good friend." Ichigo waved at Grimmjow before stepping out through the door.

Grimmjow looked at the exiting Berry and ran his hand down his face. He walked back to the stage and up behind the curtain to the back room where his school stuff was laying. He reached for his phone in the front pocket of his back and glared at the little folded message on the screen with the name "Creeper" underneath. He didn't know what the bastard wanted so he opened the message with a glare.

_Mah, Grimmy-kun. Aizen wants ta speak with you soon. Better not make him angry._

_2:59pm Fri, Apr 29_

_From: Creeper_

Grimmjow glared at the screen and he flipped his phone shut angrily as he flung his backpack onto his shoulder and left the room with his good mood completely shot to Hell.

_I'll meet him when I can. Don't text me back._

_3:02pm Fri, Apr 29_

_From: Grimmjow_

* * *

A/N: God it took me forever to get this out, I feel like such a jerk T-T. A funny thing too, the chemistry class thing actually happened to me after I had already typed it up. So, I got to shoot my chemistry teacher in the face! And to be honest, it was hilarious.

Anyway, the girl in the drama class, her name is pronounced Gel-ick-ah. Like Angelica without the "An" a nickname for one of my friends haha. She said that if I gave her a cameo she'd love me forever. So here ya go darlin'! I feel like a total jerkface though. I'm sorry to the readers of this story. I'm thinking you guys will like the next chapter though! Stuff starts getting' heated in more ways than one haha. Anyway read and review please.


	5. Fireworks

A/N: I feel bad. Let's just say that. Read and review please. Be sure to read AN at bottom please.

* * *

Grimmjow stared up at the building and he was tempted to snarl in disgust. He had managed to skip out on Aizen for a total of three and a half weeks, but that man was persistent. Calls, texts, people arriving at his home to drag him, the man wouldn't stop. Grimmjow walked into the building with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, by passing the overly merry secretary and over to the elevators. He had a slight idea about how this meeting would go and he was not looking forward to what this man had to say to him.

As he rode the elevator he leaned against one of the corners so he could hopefully not get too sick riding up the metal monster. His thoughts were a hurricane in his skull. He didn't want anything to do with this organization anymore; it was more trouble than it was worth. The doors dinged and opened slowly and he dashed out of the machine and walked up to the snow white doors that held the awaiting man. He stripped off his shirt and approached the camera currently asking for his tattoo recognition. He turned his back to the camera and scowled slightly. Curse his choice for his tattoo placement.

"Permission granted. Welcome Sexta Espada." The robotic voice said and Grimmjow turned around swiftly and entered the meeting room with a glare on his face.

"Ah, so nice of you to join me Grimmjow." Aizen's voice reached Grimmjow's ears and he held back a growl.

"What the fuck do you want Aizen?" Grimmjow threw himself into the closest to him yet furthest seat away from Aizen and he slipped his shirt back angrily as Aizen was spinning his chair around so he could eye the blue haired Espada.

Aizen chuckled once, "Temper, temper Grimmjow." He shook his finger once and Grimmjow gave Aizen the best death glare he could muster. "Anyway, the reason I called for you is that I had received word from one of my more trustworthy Espada that you were intending to leave the group." Aizen said plainly and Grimmjow folded his hands on the table.

"Oh look, you found out my secret," Grimmjow spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Was it Nnoi? I swear I'll beat the shit outta that tall bastard." Grimmjow folded his arms and Aizen shook his head.

"No, it wasn't Nnoitora, but I won't tell who. Can't have my Espada fighting with each other." Aizen scratched his chin lightly and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. _Little late for that, all of us are sick of each other you stupid bastard. _Grimmjow thought to himself as he shifted in his chair.

"And so what if I was, hm? You could replace me in a millisecond and not give two shits about it. We're just things, objects to you." Grimmjow squinted his eyes slightly to seem menacing and he watched Aizen lift a brow.

"On the contrary Grimmjow, I'd be losing a precious part of my organization." Aizen stood from his seat and slowly started towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow stared ahead of him and refused to give Aizen any type of eye contact. "See I need you Grimmjow. Your strength, your intimidation, your crude attitude." Grimmjow flicked his eyes over to Aizen before returning his gaze straight ahead of him.

"I'll tell you a little secret." Aizen continued putting a single finger to his lips, "Very very soon. There's going to be an all-out war against Las Noches and the Gotei. Now I won't tell you when, but I'll guarantee that it will be soon." Aizen turned his back to Grimmjow and Grimmjow bounced his leg under the table a little. He knew there was going to be a war soon. With all the stuff going on with the Gotei it was only expected. Grimmjow was actually kind of happy he was a higher up in Las Noches. It meant that he usually wouldn't be the one to cause trouble with other groups unless told to do so by the bastard speaking with him right now. Something did tell him though that there was a catch to this war thing.

"And what if I refuse to fight in this war? Maybe this is getting' to be a little much for me? I am a high school student. A senior at that. I should be focusing on bigger and better things. What would I really get out of fighting this?" Grimmjow said with a dab of sarcasm and Aizen disregarded that.

"More power over all, and of course you'd finish high school. Can't have high school drop outs either." Aizen shook one finger at Grimmjow, " Also," Aizen started before he pulled a small dagger from somewhere on his body and he held it up to Grimmjow's neck, "You will die by the hands of me if you refuse." He said in a dark tone and Grimmjow tried moving his head backwards to get away from the blade currently on his neck but Aizen had a strong grip on the back of his head. He felt a small amount of blood dribble down his neck.

"You mother fucking bastard." Grimmjow said in a whispered tone, still struggling to get his neck out of the path of the potentially fatal blade.

"Do you finally understand, Sexta?" Aizen pushed the blade in deeper before releasing him. Grimmjow shot up from the chair and turned his back to Aizen.

"Yes," Grimmjow went for the door and grabbed the handle to leave the room, "but you better mark these words. When this whole thing is over, I'm leaving. For good, even if I have to kill you." Grimmjow growled as he opened the door fiercely before stomping out and slamming it loudly. He walked swiftly to the elevators and held a hand to his neck to feel how bad the cut was. It was a little deep and he would have to have a bandage on it most of the time, but for now he'd be okay.

When the elevator doors dinged open he walked in frowning just as a smiling Szayel walked out, "My my Grimmjow, that's a nasty cut." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fuck you." He stated simply as he entered the elevator and pushed the button to close the doors so he wouldn't have to see Szayel's face any longer.

Once the elevator was on the ground floor he rushed out and onto the streets of Karakura. He took all she short cuts he knew to get to his home and once there he opened the door slightly to see if anyone was home.

"Mom?" He called out and got no reply. Hoping that there really was no one here. His mom's car wasn't there but that didn't mean she couldn't be there. He entered his house and shut the door behind him. He headed for the stairs, but as he was about the climb the first one, a tall figure appreared from no where and up behind him.

"Whatta doin' callin out fer yer mommie?" Nnoitora said directly into Grimmjow's ear and Grimmjow jumped.

"Holy fuck Nnoi!" He put his bloodied hand on his chest to slow his racing heart and Nnoitora laughed.

"Jeez Grimm, try not to die on me." Nnoitora said before noticing the blood on his neck and the now smeared blood on his shirt. His visible eye widened a little, "For serious Grimm, don't go dyin' on me." Nnoitora bent down to look at the cut on Grimmjow's neck and blinked once. "What the fuck did'ja do to get that?" He asked before Grimmjow turned around and started up the stairs to his bathroom.

"It's called punk-ass Aizen found out 'bout me wantin' to leave so he gave me a fair warning on why I shouldn't." Grimmjow rummaged around his bathroom looking for wound cleaning substances and bandages.

"Well ain't that a bitch." Nnoitora said stepping up the stairs skipping two at a time.

"You're tellin' me." Grimmjow had found all the items he needed to clean his cut and he gathered them around his bathroom sink. He opened the bottle of peroxide and poured some onto a small cloth and he patted his wound with it, "I hate him so much, even before he did this to me." He sighed as he sat the now bloodied cloth on the side of the sink.

"I'm sure everyone does. All he does is tell us to basically do kill ourselves on every mission we get." Nnoitora leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Don't even get me started on that. Did you know there's a war comin' up?" Grimmjow asked and he placed the bandage over the cut and he pressed down lightly so it would stick to his skin.

"I do now." He said scratching the back of his head lightly, "I kinda figured though, all this shit goin' down with Gotei I was half expectin' it." Nnoitora shoved his hand into his pocket. "All I can say is good luck. You know, with the Aizen thing."

Grimmjow snickered and shook his head, "Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

"Go."

"No."

"Come with me."

"No shot."

"Please?"

"I don't want to."

"I'll beg."

"Shinji I—"

"I will!"

"I don't care! I'm not going!" Ichigo yelled at the over excited blond and he tried to get back into the book he was reading. Shinji had been trying for days to get Ichigo to go to the end of school party he was throwing at a club and Ichigo had flat out refused each and every time he would ask.

"Come on Ichi. This will be like, the last time everyone will be together for something like this!" Shinji continued, snagging the book from Ichigo's hands and throwing it behind himself.

"I was reading that." Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"Well now you aren't! Come on. Get that big 'ol stick outta yer butt and go!"

"Fine! Okay? I'll Go! Goddamn Shinji you are such a nuisance when you don't get what you want."

"I sure am. Now be sure to not be late." Shinji turned on a heel and went to the door. "I'll see you then. Buh bai Ichi!" Shinji left, slamming the door behind him leaving a deeply sighing Ichigo.

"Little fucker made me lose my spot."

* * *

"So there's a little fling Shin's throwin' later this week and he wants ya to come." Nnoitora said off handedly as he and Grimmjow were watching t.v. in grimmjow's house.

"Why exactly? It's not like I talk to him on a daily basis." Grimmjow threw an arm over the back of the couch he was sitting on.

"I don't know, some sort of grad party. All I know is he wanted me to pass along the info to you."Nnoitora turned his attention to the flashing t.v.

"Well what day is it? I might come, but there's still a chance that I won't."

"I'm just tellin' ya what he told me, up to you if ya wanna get off yer ass and go." Nnoitora pursed his lips as he too looked to the Tv

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The awaited party day came and Grimmjow stood outside of the club where his friends supposedly were. He felt his eye twitch and he ground his teeth. "Goddamn these stupid clubs." His hands were in fists and at his sides. He was very tempted to just turn around and walk home, clubs were not his forte. He'd rather just sit at home, but he had walked across town to get to the place. _Fuckin' long distance._

He walked in to the place and he ran a hand through his hair as he turned his head to atleast look for someone he knew within the mass of dancing bodies or the tables to the side. "Yo! Grimm!" Grimmjow raised his head to look around and he was thankful that he saw Nnoitora waving him over to a far table.

"Hey." He stated simply as he approached the table and he slid into the seat across from the tall black haired man.

"I thought you weren't comin'." Nnoitora stated as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it to his lips. "You ain't inta shit like this." Nnoitora lit the cigarette and took a drag before waving his hand around to make his point.

"You got that right. I hate big clubs like this, but you do too so why're you here?"

Nnoitora pointed over to the blond currently shaking his ass for a group of people on the dance floor.

"He said he wanted to come here so I brought him." Nnoi shrugged and Grimmjow snickered.

"He's got you whipped." Grimmjow shook his head lightly and Nnoitora flipped him the bird.

"Hahaha, piss off fucktard." He took another drag from his cigarette, "So why'd you come anyway?"

"I don't even know." Grimmjow bit the inside of his lip and looked towards the dance floor. Telling himself he wasn't looking for orange but he got a little excited when he saw some.

"Oh, I know why." Nnoi said snickering and Grimmjow shook his head.

"No you don't, dumbass. I came 'cuz I was bored." Grimmjow lied coolly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah sure." Nnoitora stood from the table and smiled. "I'll give you a few tips, don't run your hand through your hair while you're lying, and look in the back corner." With that, he pointed to the direction he meant and turned, leaving Grimmjow to glare at his back.

He heaved out a sigh and stood too. _Look in the back corner._ Grimmjow looked where Nnoi had pointed and he started walking in that general direction. He couldn't see anything from where he was so he might as well go look.

He was moving along with the crowd as he looked around for orange. Bright spikey orange. He looked around a little more and then he finally saw it. It was a flash from the corner of his eye but it was exactly what he was looking for. He walked up to the orange haired youth and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Ichigo felt something on his shoulder and turned around to find out what it was and he was met with the gaze of two cerulean blue eyes looking into his burnt brown ones. He smiled widely, "Hey Grimm!" He yelled so Grimmjow could hear him and Grimmjow smiled.

"Sup Ichigo!" He yelled back and Ichigo pulled him away from the huge crowd of people so they could at least try to talk in normal volume voices.

"I thought you said you were thinkin' 'bout not comin'." Ichigo said and grimmjow shrugged hus shoulders.

"I said thinkin', that doesn't mean I ain't gonna come." He smiled and Ichigo looked down smiling.

"I'm glad you came." He said in a low voice.

"What'd you say? Speak up Ichi." Grimmjow cupped a hand up to his ear and Ichigo shook his head.

"Come dance with me," Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and grimmjow stopped him short.

"Wait a sec Berry, ain't yer little red head gonna get pissed about you being 'round me?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo waved his hand nonchalantly.

"He's probably off gettin' drunk somewhere so I might as well have fun before I gotta haul his ass back to my place." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand right as the next song was starting. "I love this song Grimmjow so dance!"

Grimmjow smiled as he was being dragged to the dance floor and he listened to the song starting.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind,_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in?_

Grimmjow looked to the orange haired teen moving with the slow yet exciting beat and he seemed to look at grimmjow at the same time. Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo and he did the same without even noticing. _What am I thinking?_ Ichigo thought to himself as he wrapped his arms lightly around grimmjow's neck and grimmjow put his hands on ichigo's hips as they both danced to the music.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under scream,_

_But no one seems to hear a thing?_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you,_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo's hips and he pulled Ichigo close enough to where he could speak right into his ear, "Ichigo." The Berry looked up at grimmjow and Grimmjow bit his lip slightly. He looked away for a second before looking back at Ichigo's face and sighing slightly. "I-I," Grimmjow couldn't think of the words and it was pissing him off. "Ichigo," He said once more before saying fuck it all to the thought's in his head before lowering his head and capturing Ichigo's lips in a kiss that he had been wanting to give him in a long time.

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Ichigo pulled away with his eyes wide and his bottom lip in his mouth, Grimmjow released his hold on Ichigo and started apologizing excessively , "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it, I'm really sorry Ichi, I—" He was cut off by Ichigo's hands grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him down into a kiss. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the orange haired youth's waist and he ran his tongue along ichigo's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ichigo parted his lips and Grimmjow delved his tongue into his mouth to map out the delicious cavern. Ichigo let out a small whine and he tangled his hand into the light blue hair on top of the older male's head.

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Grimmjow pulled back panting and Ichigo didn't fare much better. His hands where still in Grimmjow's hair and he rested his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Ichigo, I think there's something I gotta get off my chest," Grimmjow started and Ichigo looked up at him meeting his gaze.

Ichigo's eyes widened as his mind processed what he had just done. He covered his mouth with a shaky hand and he untangled himself from Grimmjow's grasp. "Ichigo, I'm—" Grimmjow started and Ichigo shook his head as he pushed through the crowd to try to catch his breath. The air was suddenly heavy and he felt like there was something pushing down on his chest.

Grimmjow looked down at the floor and he clenched his hand into a fist. He'd gone and blew it. Blew everything he had built up; shot it all to Hell. The deepest, darkest pits of Hell. Grimmjow turned swiftly around and headed towards the door with his mind going a mile-a-minute and him seething with the anger of what he had just done. But what he and Ichigo didn't know is that there was another set of eyes who were watching from close by. These brown depths couldn't fully understand what he had just witnessed but he could get the main jist of the situation. Something he had, someone else wanted.

* * *

A/N: I feel bad. Like I'm a meanie face bad….. I'm sorry it took me so long. I can't really follow a type and edit schedule because, life's a bitch. Won't even sugar coat it. Oh well, at least this chappie had a lot of good parts right? Right? Well I won't know unless you review! Reviews make me feel special and make me want to write more and faster sooooo, put two and two together :D.

Oh, and remember last chapter when I let my friend make a cameo? Well she's having a lot of troubles right now and I don't know if any of you are religious are not (I was raised Baptist, and look at me now, yaoi lover and writer. I'm pretty sure that's been shot to Hell) but please keep her in your thoughts. Anywaay, ne? Nee? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Anything to change? Complain to me about not updating? Go ahead! Haha, reviews are lovely :3


End file.
